Na zawsze razem
by Ethealia
Summary: Alec zostaje ranny w walce, Magnus przychodzi mu z pomocą przez co sam zostaje ranny. W ostatnich chwilach są razem i to właśnie to jest dla nich najważniejsze...
1. I tak to mogło się skończyć

Poczuł, jak jeden z kolców, wystrzelonych przez demona, przeszywa jego brzuch. Nie zatrzymał się. Leciał ze zbyt dużą prędkością. Przeszył go na wylot. Obejrzał się dookoła. Izzy walczyła z dwoma podobnymi do siebie demonami. Dobrze sobie radziła, lecz ostatkiem sił, pragnąc pomóc jej choć trochę, naciągnął cięciwę łuku, który nadal kurczowo ściskał w dłoniach. Jedna strzała, druga, trzecia... Wypuścił je tak szybko, że nikt nie zdążył nawet tego zauważyć. Nikt... nieprawda. Chciałby, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył. Żeby nikt nie widział, jak łuk wyślizguje się z jego bezwładnej dłoni i jak kilka chwil później również on opada na kolana, ale ktoś to wszystko widział i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na własne bezpieczeństwo, rzucił się w jego stronę.

Już po chwili Magnus był przy nim, przyciskając swoje chłodne, pomimo ciepłego popołudnia, dłonie do jego rany, w pierwszym odruchu starając się zatamować krwawienie. Złapał jego drżącą dłoń w swoją własną, po czym uścisnął ją, najmocniej jak był w stanie. Czuł, jak siły go opuszczają, wraz z każdym kolejnym mililitrem wypływającej z niego krwi. Starał się jednak być silnym. Silnym dla Magnusa. Silnym dla jego jedynej miłości...

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, do czarownika, po czym spojrzał głęboko w cudowne oczy mężczyzny. Starał się tym jednym spojrzeniem przekazać mu wszystkie swoje najskrytsze nawet uczucia. Całą radość, którą czerpał z czasu, który dane im było wspólnie spędzić. Całą tęsknotę, którą odczuwał, ponieważ wiedział już, że gdy oderwie spojrzenie od tych oczu nigdy już więcej niedane mu będzie ich ujrzeć. Całą dumę... Wszystko to zawarł w tym jednym, jedynym spojrzeniu, ponieważ wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie tego powiedzieć na głos. Wiedział, że nie dałby rady...

\- Magnus...

Wyszeptał tak cicho, że przez odgłosy toczącej się dookoła nich walki Magnus niemalże nie był w stanie tego dosłyszeć. Czas stanął w miejscu, lecz jedynie dla nich. Tylko oni mogli się cieszyć tą chwilą, ostatnią chwilą razem i oboje byli tego świadomi. Oboje wiedzieli, że gdy ta chwila się skończy, życie Aleca się skończy, a Magnus... Magnus ponownie pozostanie sam...

I wtedy to się stało. Demon, który leżał niedaleko nich, uznany przez walczących łowców za pokonanego poruszył się. Żaden z pogrążonych w pożegnaniu mężczyzn nie zwrócił jednak na niego uwagi. Dopiero gdy ten poderwał się z ziemi i wgryzł w odsłoniętą szyję Magnusa, Alec ostatkiem swoich sił wyszarpnął anielski miecz, który podarował Magnusowi, a który ten od tego czasu zawsze nosił ze sobą, przy pasie, zupełnie jak Alexander, i wbił go w ciało demona.

Było jednak za późno.

Magnus wykrwawiał się na jego ramionach, a Alec nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Nie był w stanie krzyczeć o pomoc, nie był w stanie go ratować... jedyne co mógł zrobić i co zrobił, to zacisnąć swoje ramiona na jego coraz zimniejszym ciele i wtulić go po raz ostatni w jego własne, powoli umierające ciało...

Trwali tak sami nie wiedząc ile czasu i żaden z nich nie wiedział, który odszedł pierwszy, a może i w tą ostatnią podróż wyruszyli, trzymając się za dłonie? Nikt tego nie wiedział, jedynie Izzy, która kilka godzin po skończonej walce odnalazł ich, wtulonych w siebie, z mokrymi od łez policzkami, a jednak z delikatnymi uśmiechami na twarzach, była pewna, że niezależnie od tego, gdzie ci się znaleźli byli tam razem... szczęśliwi... na zawsze...


	2. lecz ich miłości nic nie mogło zwyciężyć

Stał, choć jeszcze przed chwilą klęczał. Pamiętał to. Pamiętał dotyk chłodnego ciała Magnusa w jego objęciach. Gdy tylko sobie uświadomił, że nie ściska go już, ogarnęła go czysta panika.

"Gdzie on jest?! Gdzie jest Magnus?!"

Krzyczał, choć żaden dźwięk nie wydobywał się z jego ust. Wtedy spojrzał przed siebie. Klęczał tam, a w jego objęciach znajdował się Magnus.

"Ale... ale... jak to możliwe? Jak mogę być tu i tam jednocześnie?!"

Głowił się, lecz w jego umyśle panowała jedna wielka czarna dziura. Posiadał jedynie jedną spójną myśl - "Muszę znaleźć Magnusa!" Jak postanowił, tak też zrobił. Wyruszył na poszukiwanie swojej miłości życia.

"Nawet jeśli już nie żyję... Nie żyję... Ja... Nie żyję..."

Uświadomił sobie nagle. Wreszcie zrozumiał, w jaki sposób jest w stanie patrzeć na swoje własne ciało. Nagle kilka centymetrów przed nim pojawiła się lekko przeźroczysta postać Magnusa. Wyciągnął do niego dłoń, na co mężczyzna zrobił to samo.

Delikatnie, dotknęli siebie nawzajem. Uczucie, jakie temu towarzyszyło, było znajome, a jednocześnie tak nowe...

\- Alexandrze...

Szepnął Magnus, przysuwając się do niego. Objął go ciasno, mocniej nawet niż jeszcze przed chwilą ściskał jego stygnące ciało. Teraz mógł to zrobić z pełną mocą. Teraz mógł pokazać mu, jak wiele dla niego znaczy i że już nigdy go nie wypuści ze swoich ramion.

\- Magnus... Magnus... Magnus. Na Anioła Magnus...

Powtarzał, cały czas ciesząc się tym słowem, ciesząc się, że on słyszy jego słowa, ciesząc się, że jest z nim, ponownie i już na zawsze...

\- Kocham cię.

Wyznał po raz kolejny. Tym razem, tak samo, jak i za każdym wcześniejszym, mówił prawdę, wyrażał, z pełną szczerością, to co spoczywało na dnie jego duszy.

\- i już zawsze będę cię kochał...

Dodał, składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Magnus oddał go, a w jego oczach widział, że również tego pragnął.

\- Do końca świata...

\- a teraz nawet dłużej, groszku pachnący...

Ruszyli przed siebie w stronę światła, które ich prowadziło ku lepszej przyszłości, ku wspólnej przyszłości...


End file.
